


Suspicion

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Snow tries to ease Marian's worries about this new land and where her husbands loyalties lie but will it be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

Marian clutched her son's hand as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Why was Robin and all these people who once feared the evil queen sticking up for her? She had spent half her days terrorizing the villagers and threatening their lives.  
Marian stared at her husband in disbelief never had she imagined he would want her to speak to this woman or be so civil. But she had seen something in her husbands eyes something more then friendship towards this other woman.

A million questions filled her head, Marian didn't know what to think or even say. Did Robin now feel for another woman how he once felt for her? She decided to not push the matter until her and Robin was alone because she didn't want Roland getting upset by their arguing.

So Marian put on a smile and walked beside her husband to where he had been staying. It was no surprise to her when they reached the woods; of course Robin had found comfort here. She followed Robin into the camp to find it empty she was expecting to see the other men wandering around and doing odd jobs. "I'm not surprised that you choose the woods". Robin threw some logs down onto the fire pit.

"It is the only place that felt right". He smiled slightly taking a seat on the leafy ground. Marian looked around the cluttered camp even though it was a different time everything still looked the same. She took a moment to remember the old times before looking down at her son. Roland grinned cheekily at his mother pleased to be reunited with her but slightly confused at how she came back.  
He didn't remember much about his mother but often was told stories growing up by Robin and the merry men. Marian wrapped her arms around the boy and brought him closer to her savoring every moment. While stuck in that cell she never though she would see her family again.

She had to give credit to Robin he had done a wonderful job raising their son it wasn't easy bringing up a child in their hard times. Roland let out a little giggle that made Marian pull back. The little boy was becoming fidgety so she let her arms drop to her side causing him to run off out of camp. Robin caught Marian's concerned look and stood making his way to her. Without any words said he took her into his arms.

"I really though I had lost you". Marian rested her head on his chest staying silent and still. She did believe he still loved her but not the same as before. Them feelings were saved for another she could tell by his eyes. In a way she was glad he had found happiness while she was gone but saddened because it was the evil queen. Marian could not forgive the woman who had torn her family apart the first time and made so many other people's lives miserable. She couldn't understand how these people were so comfortable around her Snow white being one of them.

At one time the evil queen would of given anything to capture Snow, what had changed?  
Marian had so many questions that needed answered and she knew Robin wasn't the one to do that. She had to find someone else maybe Snow could help ease her confusion? But Marian though she would leave it a day or two let things calm down and settle. Plus she wanted to spend a little time with her son to try and make up for lost time. Marian pulled away from her husband's embrace and wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't help the thoughts and fears that were filling her mind.

As the two days passed Marian found her drifting further and further from Robin. She just couldn't see that love in his eyes anymore she thought that maybe time spent together would change that. For a few nights she had been reduce to tears they just came over her.

Marian tried to look on the bright side of things but who were she kidding things would never be the same again. She had put on a brave face for her son and enjoyed every moment of their time together.

Marian was currently wandering down the street towards Granny's dinner. She had chose to spend sometime alone while Robin was off on some business. She tried not to think about what he classed as business these days. Them thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind for now but for how long? 

Marian pulled the door open to the dinner and stepped inside not really looking to see who's inside. She walked across the room and took a seat at one of the tables. All this was very new to her and slightly strange, would she get used to this world? While Marian was getting used to her surroundings she didn't hear the chair opposite her move.

"Hey Marian". She looked up to see Snow white grinning at her.

"Hello". Marian tried to smile and act like everything was okay but it wasn't.

"How are you finding it here? She rested her arms on the table not making eye contact.

"It is very strange, I don't belong here". The other woman shook her head wanting to comfort her old friend.

"That's what we all thought when the curse was broken but so many things have changed now. We had a magic beans not so long ago and I was excited at the though of going home but know I realise this is it". Marian nodded understanding where she was coming from.

"I am grateful to have been saved from my fate and have the chance to see my family again but I see great differences". Snow lifted her hand and reached across the table placing it on top of Marian's.

"What happened the other night wasn't meant to end like that. It was supposed to be a happy time". She shook her head feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"I saw it in his eyes my husband loves another, but are these new feelings?" Snow bit her lip unsure of how to answer the question without further upsetting Marian.

"I think Robin was just trying to find the happy ending we all deserve he didn't know you were to come back. I'm sure now you are back he will want to make up for lost time". She absentmindedly rocked the stroller beside her with a sleeping Neal. 

"He has been distant with me and often goes off on business. Why did I think we would fall back into our ways, I am going to loose them both I can feel it". Snow shook her handing Marian a tissue.

"Why don't you spend a afternoon together and rekindle your memories? She wiped her eyes liking the idea her old friend suggested. "Don't give up hope just yet these things just take time". Marian smiled slightly feeling foolish from her actions.

"I see a lot has changed since you were in the other world". Snow stood from the table and leaned down to pick up Neal. " He is beautiful you must be so proud". She looked at the sleeping baby remembering holding Roland when he was that young. It was the one memory she couldn't forget even if it was the only one of him.

"They grow so fast I just don't want to let him out of my sight". Marian laughed lightly she had given up her family when the queen had taken her away. 

"Why is everyone so comfortable around the queen in this new land? Snow looked up from Neal unsure of how to really answer that question because Regina had her good and bad days.

"She's changed you know, it isn't how it used to be". She shook her head at her friends' explanation. "It's complicated but she's changed mainly for her son". Marian frowned in confusion she just couldn't get her head around all this, it was too much. "I have to go". She stood from the table letting the chair scape back.

"No don't go". But before Snow could protest further Marian had already left in a hurry. She frowned staring at the door, had she said something wrong?

Marian rushed along the street wanting to be alone once again, how had everything gotten on top of her? She was in this great big mess that didn't seem to be going anywhere.

Soon Marian feared she would loose everything she ever loved and cared for. And the sad part was she didn't know how to stop it. She could talk to Robin maybe he would understand but then again she didn't want to stand in his way. Marian found a quiet place and took a seat on a bench she had never felt more alone then she did right now. The feeling of not belonging in this world was growing more and more. What was she going to do?


End file.
